


Pets Allowed

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, and moritz owns SO MANY DOGS, melchior lives below moritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: “I uhh…..” The man muttered, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth. “What?”“I’m Melchior. I live directly below you and I hear your dumb dogs every time they move.”As he spoke, a large great dane poked it’s head from around the man’s hip. It’s white head looked up at him and before he knew it, another brown great dane, slightly smaller, pushed its head our between the man’s leg. And he seemed completely unphased. He continued to stare at Melchior with pure confusion. “Oh sorry I guess….I didn’t mean to be so loud. I’m sorry…”





	

Melchior always told himself that he would never live in apartments that allow pets. He was annoyed by them as long as he could remember. They were loud and smelled horrid and fur got everywhere. He already lived a messy life as is. He didn’t need to be annoyed constantly by these things when he could hardly handle himself.  

But when he was fresh out of university with a degree in Philosophy, his standards lowered. And with everyone he knew telling him that he was ‘so brilliant’ and would be ‘so successful if he studied something real’, he knew he had to get away. So away was a one way flight to the United States to the foggy, metropolitan solace that reminded him of home.

And the only place that seemed to be affordable to a broke  part-time book store cashier and part-time waiter was a small studio apartment in a cramped complex. A ten minute bike ride to work and just big enough for him and his books.

Then why the hell did they allow pets.

And why the hell did the guy above him seem to have a million.

He could hear them at all hours of the night when he was trying to write or study or get the few hours of sleep his body allowed him to get. And through the dangerously thin floors he could hear the muffled man voice calling out to them in soft pet names with a baby voice. And the man spoke to them often. Either that or he was on a phone call at all times. He seemed to hold entire conversations with the dogs. Which sounded to be large and plentiful by the sound of their barks whenever the door opened or closed.

Melchior didn’t even live in that apartment but he was in hell. That’s when he realized what truly irked him about pets.

They never shut up.

He soon found himself lying awake after getting back from the eight to midnight shift. He tried with all his will to sleep but just as he was fading away he heard, from above his head he heard the sound of the door opening and the sudden rush of dog feet. It was accompanied by the soft cooing voice of their owner saying all sorts of ‘hello’s and ‘i missed you’s. And what might have been soothing to the dogs made Melchior’s skin crawl.

He wasn’t thinking as he lunged out of his bed, still in his all black uniform and waist apron. He charged across the room and to the door he forgot to lock, racing up the empty stairs to the third floor and seeing the light blue door exactly like his. And he didn’t even think to hesitate before slamming his fist against the door a few times, loud and demanding.

Moments later, the door cracked open and a single, mildly bloodshot, brown eye appeared in sliver between door and wall. “Uh….yeah?” A voice, shaky and almost whiny, asked. It sounded nothing like the gentle, nurturing voice he heard through the ceiling/floor.

“Hi. I know they allow dogs here but what the FUCK is going on in here? I need to sleep for fucks sake.”

After Melchior recited the angry script he was thinking of as he rushed up the stairs, the door opened more. A young man, about his age, stood there in a baggy tee shirt and Cookie Monster pajama pants. A toothbrush hung out of his mouth and there were dark, deep bags under his eyes. He looked like he wasn’t sleeping at all too, just like Melchior.

He also didn’t look like he had just got home about one minutes ago, when Melchior heard him arrive and loudly greet his dogs.

But that wasn’t important now. What was important now was enacting his revenge. He wasn’t sure how but he was sure it was going to happen.

“I uhh…..” The man muttered, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth. “What?”

“I’m Melchior. I live directly below you and I hear your dumb dogs every time they move.”

As he spoke, a large great dane poked it’s head from around the man’s hip. It’s white head looked up at him and before he knew it, another brown great dane, slightly smaller, pushed its head our between the man’s leg. And he seemed completely unphased. He continued to stare at Melchior with pure confusion. “Oh sorry I guess….I didn’t mean to be so loud. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. You apologize too much.”

“Oh….Sorry I guess…” The man, with a absolute rat’s nest of jet black hair in a hurricane on his head, “So, well, do you want me to get rid of the dogs or….?”

Melchior thought for a moment about what he wanted. He realized that he had marched up those stairs without a thought of how to solve this problem. “No, no. Absolutely not. You shouldn’t at all….”

“Then what do you want?”

“Nothing, I guess.”

The man took a step back, gesturing to his mouth full of toothpaste. “Uh….one minute.”

As he shuffled off to the kitchen sink to spit, another dog arrived at the door to sniff around Melchior. They were all cautious and didn’t get too close until the man called from inside, where he rinsed his mouth with water. “Oh, they’re a bunch of big sweeties. Go on and pet them. They’re big scaredy dogs.”

Melchior extended an equally cautious hand to the brown dog’s nose. It sniffed Melchior over and nuzzled into it greedily. Before he knew it, the three gentle giants; one white, one brown, one spotted, were all over him. They rubbed their heads against Melchior’s side and left fur and little hairs all over his immaculate black uniform that he’d have to wear tomorrow.

But how could he be annoyed when the brown dog was licking his hand and whimpering happily for more attention.

“Oh, that’s Stella May,” The man said as he approached Melchior, who was increasingly creeping further into the man’s apartment. “She’s a big old baby. She needs so much attention.”

Melchior chuckled and began to pet Stella May with both hands. “Relatable, Stella May. Relatable,” He finally looked up to see the man standing, hands on his hips with a big grin on his face.  “She’s got a real liking for you, Melchior.”

Melchior felt his cheeks suddenly flush, as he realized that this man knew his name and Melchior didn’t know his. “Oh….Can I ask what your name is?”

“Moritz,” He smiled kindly. “I’m Moritz Stiefel. Nice to meet you neighbor.” He watched the spotted dog come around Melchior’s side and burrow his head into his stomach, demanding to be pet too. “Oh, and that’s Bubba. Stella May’s big brother. He’s the loud one you’re probably hearing when you’re up at night.”

“Oh he’s a pretty boy!” Melchior felt himself coo, just as he had heard Moritz do through the ceiling. He was a bit surprised to feel himself grin at the young dog. “How did you get them all?”

“Oh. They’re all rescue pups. Stella and Bubba were found starving on the side of the highway. She refused to leave his side as he was on his deathbed. Then that lil’ cutie is Glitter. He’s a pit mix saved from a fighting ring where he was used as a ‘practice’ dog because he’s a diminutive punk.”

Melchior sat on the floor, rubbing Glitter’s head and noticing the scars across his neck and mouth. “He doesn’t look too diminutive.”

“Because he’s got a big personality,” Moritz explained as if he were introducing his best friend. “They’re kinda like my best friends and my kids all in one.”

“I can see why….” Melchior nodded and looked up at the other man, who looked just as exhausted as he was. “Is this what you do? When someone’s mad at you for your loud ass dogs you just make them come in and fall in love?”

Moritz chuckled and ran a hand through his mess of waves. “What was that?” He said with a certain spark in his eyes.

“Withthedogsofcourse!” Melchior spat out, turning bright red and looking at Moritz’s pale face. He has sullen, sunken features. With protruding cheekbones and sunken eyes. But something about him just held a sort of charm. Something pretty and exciting and shining with glory that made Melchior smile.

“Yeah, I know,” Moritz sighed before yawning and shrugging. “Well, unless you intend on spending the night, I think we both need to get some rest in our respective beds.”

Melchior stood once more, brushing himself off and smiling wildly. “Oh, yeah. We better…..I’ll uh…..see you?”

“When do you get off of work?”

“What?” Melchior coughed before remembering he was still in his waiting uniform. Moritz looked him over, gesturing gently at his apron and half unbuttoned shirt. “Oh….Uh, not until midnight.”

Moritz approached Melchior with a feather soft smile. “Well, if you’re feeling up to it tomorrow, come on by after work to…hang out with the dogs….” He chuckled softly and looked over Melchior one more time, this one more self indulgent than the other. “I promise I’ll be up.”

“I’ll be here,” Melchior assured before patting the heads of each dog and then jokingly patting the puff of Moritz’s hair. “See you then, Moritz.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh boi. i originally posted this on my tumblr @melchixr. That's where i post all my other Hell Fics (tm)


End file.
